Second Chances
by IncredibleT
Summary: An act of unselfish bravery causes Rize to go down a different path.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tokyo Ghoul". "Tokyo Ghoul" was created and copyrighted by Sui Ishida.

"Second Chances"

CHAPTER 1

That dark alley. That was where it began. Ken Kaneki was walking the girl of his dreams, Rize Kamishiro, home after their first date. He went willingly, of course. She said she was afraid to walk there alone after those ghoul attacks, and he wanted to make sure she got home safe and sound.

Then, it happened.

She buried her head on his shoulder, and spoke to him in a sweet, loving manner.

"Kaneki...I've noticed the way ...you've been looking at me...and the truth is...I've been...watching you too."

Kaneki smiled, but then...

What seemed to be a moment of pure joy suddenly turned into a nightmare.

Kaneki felt pain in his shoulder when he suddenly realized Rize bit him and tore off a piece of his flesh. He fell backward and was suddenly paralyzed with fear. He looked at her as her facial expression turned into a manical grin, blood dripping down her mouth, and saw her beautiful eyes turn red and black.

 _It can't be_ , he told himself.

Rize gave an evil laugh.

"Your expression's beautiful. I understand. How could you have known? You could never have guessed THAT I WAS A GHOUL!"

Rize started to laugh again. Kaneki managed to stand and began to run as fast as he could.

He didn't get far.

When he started to run, he didn't notice her kagune coming out of her back. She used it to grab him and drag him back.

He managed to break free and started to run again.

As he ran, he couldn't believe his luck.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ He thought to himself. _Thinking back now...her bumping into me...asking me out on a date...IT WAS ALL CALCULATED!_

As he still ran, he remembered a line from a poem he read that fitted this situation perfectly:

 _"Will you walk into my parlour?" Said the Spider to the Fly._

Once more, Rize's kagune grab Kaneki and fling him into a wall.

As Rize moved in for the kill, Kaneki looked at her with sadness. He thought she was the one. The one he was destined for. instead of having his admiration and beginning love for her being reciprocated, he was going to end up being a meal that was quickly eaten and forgotten about.

But fate had other plans.

Above them was some steel beams being used in a construction project. Beams that weren't tied down properly. The steel rope that held them in place snapped and they fell. As they fell they cast a shadow over Rize. Rize looks up, as does Kaneki, and then with a sudden burst of strength, Kaneki stands up and shoves her out of the way.

If you asked him why he did it, he would say he didn't know, but at that moment, for some strange reason, it was the right thing to do.

Rize stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. He saved her. After what she just did to him, he saved her _. Why would he do that?_ She asked herself.

Rize then heard people coming. Her kagune retracted and her eyes went back to normal before they can reach her.

Kaneki was still alive under the rubble. As he went in and out of consciousness, he could make out some of what was being said:

 _"Are you okay, miss?"_

 _"He saved me."_

 _"Someone's buried under that?!"_

 _"Quick, call an ambulence!"_

 _"He's still alive!"_

 _"Few broken bones..."_

 _"No organs ruptured..."_

 _"Massive blood loss..."_

 _"Needs a transfusion..."_

 _"Same blood type?"_

 _"Beginning transfusion..."_

Everything went dark, and then Kaneki awakens and finds himself in a bed in a hospital room.

As he came to, he saw a doctor and nurse standing over him. They gave a smile to him.

"Where...where am I?" Kaneki asked.

"In the hospital. You've been in a coma for a few weeks. That was a very brave thing you did." The doctor replied.

"Brave?"

Just then, the door to the room flings open and Kaneki's best friend, Hide, rushes in.

"Kaneki! You're finally awake!" He says.

A security guard rushes in.

"Sorry, sir! I tried to tell him visiting hours hadn't started yet, and he just rushed in." He told the doctor.

"It's quite alright. No harm done. Besides, having visitors helps with the healing process. Let them see each other. Kaneki, I'll check in later and see how you are doing." The doctor says as he, the nurse, and the guard leave.

Hide takes a chair and sits next to Kaneki.

"So, how are you doing?" Kaneki asks him.

"What'd ya think? Been worried sick about you, old buddy! If you're going to play the hero again, try not to get hurt, okay?"

"Hero?"

 _Poor guy! Can't seem to remember!_ Hide thinks to himself.

"That's right! See for yourself!" Hide says as he pulls out a newspaper and shows it to him. Kaneki takes it. The article read:

 _YOUNG MAN 'S HEROIC ACT SAVES GIRLFRIEND_

Kaneki began reading the article, and it told everything, except about Rize being a ghoul and attacking him first. Turns out Rize was the one interviewed for the article. _Figures,_ he thinks to himself. Also, the article mentioned he needed a blood transfusion afterwards, and she donated some of hers since they both had the same blood type.

 _Well, I didn't expect that._ He thought to himself.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaneki said.

The door opens, and a nurse comes in.

"Kaneki, you have another visitor." She says.

"I do?"

The nurse nods and steps aside, and Rize enters.

Kaneki is shocked at seeing her.

"Hi, Rize!" Hide says, not noticing the look on Kaneki's face.

Kaneki manages to compose himself.

"Hi, Hide." Rize replied as she got a chair and sat next to them.

"I...I didn't expect to see you here." Kaneki says.

"Well, you should, old buddy! She's been coming here everyday to check on you! You definitely got yourself a keeper!" Hide says in a joyful manner.

 _She has?_ Kaneki asks himself.

Hide then stands up.

"Not leaving already, are you?" Kaneki asks.

"Yeah. Got to work on my term paper. Besides, three's a crowd, and I'm sure you two lovebirds would like some time alone together. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, then."

Hide gives Kaneki a hug and walks to the door.

"Take care, buddy. You too, Rize."

"Take care, Hide." Rize replied.

Hide leaves, and then an awkward silence fills the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kaneki and Rize stared at each other, not knowing what to say to one another. Both of them was unsure what the other one was thinking. While trying to think of something to say, Rize thought back on that fateful night. After leaving the hospital after the transfusion and the interview with the reporter, she went home. The rest of the night proved to be restless for her. She couldn't fall asleep. She still couldn't grasp why Kaneki did what he did.

She went back to the hospital to see him the next morning. Seeing him lying unconscious on the bed made her feel something she never had before- guilt. Beforehand, she viewed humans with contempt. She took delight in hearing their pleas for mercy before killing and eating them, and even more delight in killing and eating those who fought back instead of groveling.

Tears filled her eyes, and she rushed out. _Why am I feeling this way? I can't believe this is happening to me!_ She thought to herself. _I need to talk to someone, but who can I talk to? There's noone I can-_ Then it occurred to her. The one person who she could talk to and get counsel from.

She went later that night to Anteiku. To the humans, it was a coffee shop where you could get a nice cup of joe and a piece of cake or other sweets to go with it. To the ghouls, it was a safehouse where you could go to in a time of need. She went in just before closing time.

The bell above the door jingled, and one of the workers, Touka Kirishima, looked up from wiping the countertop.

"I'm sorry, but we're about to cl-" Touka said before realizing who it was.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She said with disdain.

"I...I need to talk to Yoshimura, please."

"He's busy. Come back anot-"

"Who is it, Touka?" A voice from behind says.

Touka turns around and sees Yoshimura.

"It's... _HER_...sir."

"So it is." Yoshimura said with a smile. "What can I do for you, Rize?"

"I need to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Of course you may. We'll go to the back to talk. Touka, make some coffee, please."

Touka gives an annoyed grunt. "Yes, sir." She replied.

Rize and Yoshimura go to the backroom and sit. Touka comes in shortly afterward with two cups of coffee, hands them each one, and takes a seat next to Yoshimura.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Yoshimura asks.

"It involves the one I went out with yesterday...the one who..."

She breaks down and cries.

"Yes. I read the newspaper about it. You're very lucky."

Touka shakes her head in disbelief.

"QUIT WITH THE CROCODILE TEARS, ALREADY! THEY'RE NOT FOOLING ANYONE!" She snaps.

Rize continues to cry.

"I BET YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT HIM! I WOULD ALSO BET YOU WERE PLANNING ON EATING HIM, WEREN'T YOU, YOU BINGE EATING FREAK!"

Rize starts to cry louder.

"Touka, that's enough!" Yoshimura says sternly before turning his attention back to Rize.

"I will admit, I had a similar concern." He says, handing her a box of Kleenex. Rize takes some tissue and wipes her eyes and nose. "Now, were you planning on eating him?"

Rize nods.

"Yes, I was."

"I see. What happened, exactly?"

"Well, I lured him down a dark alley, telling him I lived past it and was afraid to walk there alone. He went willingly, like all my past victims. I attacked him, he ran, I stopped him, and when those beams fell, he..."

Rize starts to cry again.

"WHY, WHY DID HE DO IT? I WANT TO KNOW!" She says.

Yoshimura sits silently for a moment. Then, he speaks.

"The only one who can answer that is him. You learned a valuable lesson from him, though, that is certain. Yes, he could have just let those beams fall on you, but he chose a path that was greater than himself. You thought you had him at your mercy, when in fact, it was the other way around. You finally saw humans as they truly are: kind, compassionate, and loving towards others, and not as food."

"But..still...we eat them."

"True, we do eat them, but here we only feed upon those who rob themselves of what is most precious, not thinking of how it will effect those who love and care about them."

Rize nods.

"Yes, you're right." She says. "I need to change, but I don't know how."

"Well, that's what Anteiku is for. If you're sincere about it, there is always a place for you here. Do you work somewhere?"

Rize shakes her head.

"No. I always lived off the money I found in the wallets and purses of those I killed and ate."

"I see. Well, since you want to change your ways, you can't kill anyone anymore unless your life or someone else's is threatened. Which means you'll be running low in funds later. So, I would like to offer you a job here in Anteiku to help you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you!" Rize replies

"Good! You can start tomorrow. Be here at 6:00 A.M. to help with the early morning rush."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Rize says, bowing before she leaves.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Touka whispers to Yoshimura.

Early the next morning, Rize arrives at Anteiku and works her shift, learning how to make coffee and serving customers. Afterwards, she headed to the hospital to check on Kaneki. She enters the room and sees Hide watching over him. Hide looks up, sees her, and smiles.

"Hi, Rize!" He says, walking to her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Hello. You're Hide, right?"

"That's right!" Hide turns and looks at Kaneki. "Hey, buddy! Look who's come here to see you! It's Rize, that cute girl you went out with and saved!"

No response.

"Still hasn't woke up yet, has he?" Rize asked sadly.

"Not yet, but he will. I'm certain of it."

"Where's his family? I thought they would be here."

Hide gives a sad sigh.

"Well, you're looking at him. I'm the closest thing to family he's got. Both of his parents died when he was young."

"How long was that?"

"Back in elementary school when I first met him."

"You've known him that long?"

"Yeah. He's the nicest guy and the bestest friend anyone could ask for."

Rize starts to cry.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! It should have been me-"

Hide gives her a hug.

"Don't talk like that! If it had been you, Kaneki wouldn't be able to live with himself!"

Rize continues to sob.

"You know, before you came along, I never thought he'd find anyone. When you agreed to go out with him, it was the first time I'd seen him smile in a long time. It looked good on him."

Rize wipes her tears and lets out a smile and nods.

"I'm happy to hear that." She says.

Hide looks at his watch.

"Oh, my! It's getting late!" He turns to Kaneki, "Hey, buddy, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Rize's still here, and she'll keep you company. Wake up soon, pal. We miss you."

Hide waves bye to Rize and leaves.

Rize walks over to Kaneki and strokes his hair.

"Thank you. I didn't deserve what you did for me. I hope when you wake up, you'll let me make it up to you. Maybe even we could..."

The nurse enters the room.

"Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over."

"Oh, okay." Rize looks back at Kaneki. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Kaneki."

The following day and every day after that she went to check on him. Sometimes Hide was there and told her more about Kaneki. Other times, when it was just her, she'd bring a book written by Sen Takatsuki, one of his favorite authors, and read it to him. She was going to do that today when he finally woke up. Her mind returned to the present.

Finally, she spoke.

"I said it to you when you were in a coma, and I want to say it now to you now since you are awake. Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I didn't deserve it, and I hope you can forgive me for..."

"Of course I forgive you. I'm not one to hold grudges."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because, despite what you did, I didn't want to see you get hurt, and well...there's still a part of me...that likes you very much."

Rize is overjoyed at hearing this. Before she realizes what she is doing, she leans over and kisses him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kaneki is surprised, but likes it.

 _If only our date ended like this._ He thought to himself.

Rize suddenly realizes what she's doing, stops, and sits back in her chair.

"Um..I'm sorry..I guess I shouldn't have done that." She says nervously.

"No need to be sorry. I liked it. Besides, I'd like to kiss you again."

"Why?"

"To thank you for the blood transfusion. The article in the paper said I would have died without it."

Rize smiles. "Okay." She says.

As they kiss once more, a nurse opens the door and brings in a food tray. They don't notice her. She smiles at the sight before her and wishes she didn't have to break it up. _Young love. I hope it goes well for them._ She thinks to herself.

"Excuse me." She says.

Kaneki and Rize stop kissing and look at her and blush. Rize quickly sits back in her chair and nervously smiles.

"Yes?" Kaneki asks.

"Since you're awake, the doctor thought it would be a good idea for you to eat something to help build up your strength."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not hungry." Kaneki replied.

"Well, try to eat, anyway."

She places the tray on his lap and leaves.

Kaneki takes a bite of the food. He grimaces. It tastes terrible for some reason.

"Is everything okay?" Rize asks.

"Yes. The food just doesn't taste right."

The next few days after that, it was the same. He was brought food, he could barely eat any of it.

"Try not to be so picky." One of the nurses said to him after taking his tray one time, annoyed.

Rize was getting more worried.

"Kaneki, try and eat, please?"

"I want to, believe me. But I just can't understand why I can't."

The medical staff was getting concerned, so the main practiitioner of the hospital, Dr. Kano, who oversaw the blood transfusion, came to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Kaneki. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty normal, I guess."

"A nuse told me that the hospital food is not to your liking."

"No, it's good."

"Well, try to eat better, at least for their sake."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good. Also, if you continue to take your immunosuppressent, you should be back in school in no time."

"Yes, doctor."

Dr. Kano smiles, pats him on the shoulder, and leaves.

Finally, Kaneki was released from the hospital. Hide and Rize go to get him. Hide gives him a hug and Rize kisses him.

All three of them leave the hospital. Hide can't hide his joy for his friend's recovery and discharge.

"Okay guys, let's go to Big Girl to celebrate! My treat!" Hide says happily.

Big Girl is an American style resturant and one of Kaneki and Hide's favorite places to go eat. They arrive and enter. A waitress leads them to a table and hands them a menu. A short time later, she returns to take their order.

"You first, buddy!" Hide tells Kaneki.

"Okay. I'll have the hamburger steak and a tea to drink."

"I'll have the hamburger steak with a fried egg on top and a Pepsi to drink." Hide says.

"I'll have the salad and a coffee to drink." Rize says.

The waitress finshes writing down their order. "Okay. We'll have it ready for you shortly." She says as she takes back the menus and heads back to the kitchen.

"You could have ordered a steak if you wanted to." Hide tells Rize.

"I know. It's very sweet of you, but I'm on a diet."

 _Diet?! She's got a figure most girls would kill for!_ Hide thinks to himself.

"Well, okay then." Hide replies.

A short time later, the waitress brings them their food and places it in front of them. Hide begins to scarf his down, Rize just picks and nibbles at hers for apperances sake, and Kaneki still hasn't began eating his. He begins poking at it with his fork.

"Hey, buddy! Aren't you going to eat?" Hide asks.

"Oh, yeah."

Kaneki takes a bite. It tastes awful.

"Hide...yours is cooked properly, right?"

"Yeah. It's done perfect. Is yours raw? Cook it some more on the hot rock."

"Right." Kaneki replied wearily. He cuts a piece and puts it on it.

As it cooks, Kaneki is puzzled at what's happening to him.

 _What's going on? I've always liked hamburger steak. Especially Big Girl's. It's juicy and full of flavor._ Kaneki thinks to himself. He takes the piece of meat off the hot rock and eats it. _But now, it's like licking a pig's guts! Oh, no..._

A wave of nausea hits Kaneki, and then...

He throws up.

"KANEKI!" Hide and Rize says in shock and concern.

"You alright, pal?" Hide says as Rize puts her arm around Kaneki.

"Yeah...I'm alright...sorry for ruining dinner."

"No need to apologize, buddy. Let's get you home."

All three leave and go to Kaneki's apartment. They enter and Kaneki sits on the couch. Rize sits next to him.

Rize turns on the TV, and a news interview is on.

"Joining us today is Dr. Hisashi Ogura, an authority on ghouls."

 _Authority, my ass._ Rize thinks.

The doctor begins to discuss about ghouls.

"Ghouls have no need to consume such large amounts of food in such a short period of time. One dead body will sustain them for a month or two. Which means the increased number of victims we're seeing are being consumed for pleasure."

"Can't ghouls be satisified with normal foods?" The news reporter asks.

The doctor shakes his head.

"Ghouls cannot derive nourishment from anything other than humans. That's believed to be because of a unique enzyme they possess. On top of that, their tongues work differently than ours, so our foods taste revolting to them. They may eat in front of us, but they'll be hit with a strong sense of nausea afterwards."

Kaneki and Rize look at each other in shock.

 _It can't be...that's impossible! The blood transfusion...it couldn't have..._ They both think.

Kaneki rushes to the fridge, opens it, and tries to eat anything he can. But after each time, he rushes to the toliet to throw up. After the final time of trying to eat something, he goes to the sink and throws water on his face. Then, he looks in the mirror.

He's shocked at what he sees. He touches his face. He starts to whimper. Then, he begins to cry. Rize walks toward him, worried.

"Kaneki?"

Kaneki turns around, and Rize is startled at what she sees. Kaneki's right eye is normal, but his left eye...

It looks like a ghoul's.

"What...what's happening to me?" He says, collapsing to the ground, sobbing.

Rize goes over, sits on the floor next to him, and gives him a hug.

"Come with me. I know some people who might be able to help."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As they started to get up from the bathroom floor, Hide comes to check on them, concerned after seeing Kaneki acting weird in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

Kaneki has his head buried on Rize's shoulder, not wanting Hide to see his face. This worries Hide even more.

"Buddy?"

"It's okay, Kaneki. You need to show him. He'll understand." Rize says, stroking Kaneki's hair.

"Understand what?" Hide asks.

Slowly, but hesitantly, Kaneki raises his head from Rize's shoulder and faces Hide. Hide is shocked.

"Buddy! Your eye! What happened to you?"

"I happened. I'm sorry, Hide, but I haven't been completely honest with you." Rize says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a ghoul."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Rize gives a sad sigh, then tells him the truth about what happened that night.

Hide is shocked and angry at this revelation.

"WHAT?! You tricked him into going out with you so you could eat him, and with the transfusion you're saying he's a ghoul now?"

Rize sadly nods.

"I can't beleive this! All those days when he was in a coma, thinking you cared about him, telling you all I knew about him, even a little about myself, including how I have a crush on that cute girl who works with you at that coffee shop.."

"I felt guilty about it. Please trust me on this, Hide. When I offered my blood for the transfusion, I didn't think this would happen."

"Don't be mad at her, Hide. I've forgiven her, and I want you to forgive her, too." Kaneki says.

Hide groans as he scratches his head.

"Okay. If you're willing to forgive her, I guess I can, too. She did save your life, and for that I am enternally grateful."

"Thank you, Hide." Kaneki replied.

"No, problem, pal. Besides, I have nothing personal against ghouls, and I never want to."

"That's good to hear, beacause you know that 'cute girl' you have a crush on where I work?" Rize asks.

"Yeah?"

"She's a ghoul."

"SHE IS?!" Hide says, surprised.

Rize nods, smiling.

"Yes. In fact, everyone who works there is a ghoul."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. In fact, they're some of the nicest, caring people that I know of besides the two of you. I think it would be best to take Kaneki to them for help."

"If you think they can do something, let's go there. What do you think, pal?"

Kaneki nods.

"I agree. Let's go there."

As they are about to leave, Hide had a thought.

"You know, Hide's eye is going to make him stand out. People might freak."

Rize and Kaneki nod in agreement.

Kaneki puts on a hoodie to hide his face, and they all leave for Antieku. They arrive and enter.

Yoshimura and Touka are busy cleaning. They turn and see Rize and the others.

"Well, hello there, Rize. What brings you here on your day off?" Yoshimura asks with a smile.

"Kaneki, here." Rize says, pointing to him.

"So, this is the brave man who saved your life. It is definitely a pleasure to meet you." Yoshimura says, extending his hand.

Kaneki shakes it.

"Likewise." Kaneki replied.

"There's something we need to discuss." Rize says.

"Indeed. Okay, then. Let's head to the back. Touka, please lock up." Yoshimura replied.

Touka nods. As Hide follows behind, Touka grabs the back of his shirt collar.

"Hold it, spikey-hair! Where do you think you're going?" She says.

"Hey, I'm with them!" Hide replied.

"It's okay, Touka. He's with us." Rize says.

Touka looks at Yoshimura, who nods. Touka lets go of Hide's shirt collar, and Hide follows them. After locking up, Touka joins them.

"Now, what is this about?" Yoshimura asks.

Rize looks at Kaneki. "Go ahead, show him. It's okay."

Kaneki lowers his hoodie. Touka looks in shock, and Yoshimura looks and gives a kind, reassuring smile.

"I think the blood transfusion had an effect I didn't think would happen. I believe he's becoming like us." Rize says.

Yoshimura nods.

"So I see. Wait here for a moment."

Yoshimura opens a door to some stairs and goes down them. A few minutes later, he comes back up with an object wrapped in brown butcher's paper. He hands it to Kaneki.

"Here. This should help." He says.

Kaneki looks at it. He begins to feel queasy as he realizes what it is. He hands it back.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can-"

"That wasn't what I think it was, is it?" Hide asks.

"Yes." Rize replied.

Hide gulps and begins to sweat nervously.

"Well, there is only one other alternative we can do for the moment." Yoshimura says.

He once more goes down the stairs and comes back up. He hands Kaneki some brownish-looking cubes.

"Here. It looks normal, but not what's inside. If you put it in coffee, it should calm your hunger, but won't completely satisfy it. In order for a ghoul to live a fulfilling life, a certain amount of food is essential. You must keep that in mind that you will need to feed when the time comes."

Kaneki smiles and nods.

"Thank you."

"What's it made of?" Hide asks.

"You don't want to know." Rize replied.

Hide shudders.

Kaneki suddenly has a realization, one that makes him sad.

"What's wrong, Kaneki?" Yoshimura asks.

"I was wondering what I am now. I'm neither human or ghoul."

"Neither? That's not true. You're both at the same time. Stay here with us. We'll teach you how we ghouls live, learn more about us, and to see for yourself whether or not we are just ravenous beasts. If you're willing to accept Rize, will you do the same for us?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"What about him?" Touka says, pointing at Hide. "He knows about us and what we do here!"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Rize says.

"Why is that?"

"He's not the type to tell anyone, and besides, there is someone else here he cares about besides Kaneki."

"Oh, yeah? Who might that be?"

"You." She replied.

"ME?!"

Rize smiles and nods.

"That's right. He has a crush on you."

Touka looks at Hide, who gives a nervous smile. She goes toward him and gives him a cold, angry stare.

"Have a crush all you want. That doesn't mean that I'll like you. A word of warning, though. If you tell anyone what happened here, it will end badly for you. I'll see to it. Understand?"

"Y-yes.." Hide replied.

"Good."

Yoshimura lets out a chuckle.

"I think there is a better way to handle this, Touka." He says, walking toward Hide, who looks at him in fear.

"Don't worry, young man. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'd like to make you an offer. Work here with us. As we can teach you about ghouls, you can teach some of us about humans. Sound good?"

Hide ponders it for a moment, looks at Kaneki and Rize who smile at him, then at Touka who just glares at him. _Maybe she'll like me when she gets to know me._ He thinks.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

"Excellent. The both of you can start tomorrow."

Rize gives Kaneki a hug and a kiss. She hopes her trying to make things right will continue.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next day, Kaneki and Hide begin their first day of work at Anteiku. As Kaneki was still unable to control his left eye, Yoshimura gave him an eyepatch to wear to cover it up before he began his shift.

Kaneki looked in the mirror and gives a slight frown. _It's going to make me stand out, because I think It makes me look like a pirate. People are going to come up to me and say "Arrgh, matey!" or "Shiver me timbers!"_ He thinks to himself.

Rize comes up from behind and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, love. I think it looks good on you." She says.

"Thanks." He says as he returns the kiss.

The day went smoothly, at least for Kaneki. Yoshimura patiently taught him the basics of proper coffee making and serving customers. Hide, on the other hand, didn't have it so well. He was taught by Touka, who constantly berated him throughout the day. After she yelled at him for ruining another cup of cappuccino, Rize goes up to her.

"Do you have to be so mean to him? It's his first day, and he is trying to do his best."

"He's an idiot! Just because he has a crush on me doesn't mean I have to be nice! This is a business we're running, after all! If he can't handle it, he should just quit!"

"I don't think he's the type to do that. If he was going to quit, he would have done so right after you started yelling at him. But he won't, because he's the stubborn type, just like you."

"WHAT?! We have nothing in common! If you think you can play matchmaker, you can stop it right now, because it's never gonna happen! I don't know what's gotten into you since that accident, but if you're trying to pull a fast one on everyone, you better stop it!"

"I'm not trying to pull a fast one. I still have a lot of amends to make. I just thought you two would make a cute couple, that's all."

Touka groans as she turns away, wanting to end this conversation.

"Whatever. Just stop with trying to fix me up with Hide, okay?"

"As you wish." Rize replied sadly.

Yoshimura goes to talk with Kaneki and Hide.

"Well, I think you two worked long enough for today. Be here tomorrow after your classes, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Both of them reply.

Hide looks at his watch.

"Oh, man! I better hurry!"

"What's wrong, Hide?" Kaneki asks.

"I need to go pick up a disc from one of my classmates, Nishiki Nishio. If I'm lucky, he might still be in the pharmaceutical department. Want to come along?"

"Sure."

Kaneki and Hide head off to the college. They arrive at the pharmaceutical department and enter the building, and go to a room and enter. They see a young couple making out. The young woman looks up from kissing her boyfriend, lets out a startled scream, and rushes out of the room. The young man gives Hide and Kaneki an annoyed look.

"Can't you knock?" He says as he adjusts his glasses.

"Sorry, Nishiki." Hide replies nervously, smiling.

"Who's this?" Nishiki asks, pointing at Kaneki.

"Oh, this is my friend, Kaneki."

"Right. The one from the papers. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kaneki replied.

"Here for that disc?" Nishiki asks Hide.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Should be here on my desk."

Nishiki goes to his his desk and searches it, and can't find the disc.

"That's right. I took that disc home. Sorry, I know it's a pain, but why don't you two come with me to get it? It's not that far."

"Your place? Okay, I guess. Is that alright with you, Kaneki?" Hide asks.

"Sure." Kaneki replied.

All of them begin to walk over there. After awhile, Nishiki points to a street corner.

"It's around that corner. It's pretty far in there."

As soon as Hide reaches it, he's surprised.

"Huh? It's a dead en-"

Nishiki quickly hits Hide, sending him flying down the alley, knocking him out. Kaneki is stunned. Before he can react, Nishiki quickly grabs him by the throat and picks him up.

"You should have let that bitch die. Do you know how many ghouls beside myself who would have been happy to have seen that cunt being sent straight to hell?"

 _He's a ghoul?_ Kaneki thinks to himself as he struggles to break free.

"LET...ME...GO!"

"Not a chance. What's even worse than you saving her is that you smell like her too." Nishiki replies with disgust. He then looks at Kaneki's eyepatch. "What's with that eyepatch? The papers never mentioned any disfigurements." Nishiki rips it off and is stunned.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A GHOUL?! WHY IS ONLY ONE OF YOUR EYES RED? THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"DROP HIM, NISHIKI!" A voice from behind says.

NIshiki turns around and sees Rize.

"Well, speak of the devil. If it isn't the binge eating bitch herself." Nishiki says, dropping Kaneki. "This used to be my territory before you came along. Now I'm going to reclaim it." Nishiki's kagune appear, and he attacks Rize. Rize's kagune appear as well, and she begins to dodge his attacks.

As they fight, Kaneki goes to check on Hide. He feels for a pulse. Thankfully, there is one. Kaneki begins to shake Hide's body, trying to get him to wake up.

"C'MON, HIDE! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO..."

Kaneki feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees Touka.

"TOUKA! Thank goodness you're here! What's going on?"

"When Hide mentioned Nishiki's name, Rize got worried and decided to follow you in case something like this happened. Nishiki was a rival of hers that she beat to gain control of this area."

Kaneki looks up at Rize with concern.

"Don't worry about her. She can handle it." Touka says as she picks up Hide and drapes him around her shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

Nishiki knocks Rize into a wall and turns and sees Touka and Kaneki escaping with Hide.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Nishiki yells as he uses his kagune to snatch HIde away from Touka.

Nishiki lifts up Hide with his kagune and gives an evil laugh.

"Well, Well, Well. Why don't I rip him in two? It'll make him easier to carry!"

Kaneki is suddenly fueled with rage.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" He yells.

Suddenly, kagune appear on Kaneki's back, and Kaneki rushes in to attack. Nishiki is caught off guard. One of Kaneki's kagune strikes Nishiki on his side, and he drops Hide. Touka quickly uses her kagune to catch him and drag him to safety. Kaneki continues his assualt, his kagune rapidly striking Nishiki over and over, some of which go right through him.

"ARRGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Nishiki yells in pain.

Kaneki snaps out of his anger and stops, shocked at what just happened. Nishiki collapses to the ground. Rize stands up and walks toward Nishiki. He gives her a look of disgust.

"Just do it, already. Get it over with." He says.

"No. That's not me, anymore. If you want this area back so badly, you can have it." She says as she walks away, much to Nishiki's shock. She then goes toward Kaneki and Touka, who are tending to Hide.

Hide comes to and looks around, puzzled.

"What just happened here?" He asked.

"Long story, buddy. Let's go home." Kaneki says as he helps him up. Kaneki and Rize help him walk back to Anteiku, with Touka following behind.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After a few days, everything went back to normal. That unfortunately, was about to change. Two men carrying large metal briefcases stepped off a bullet train in the heart of the city. One was in his mid-fifties, with long, unkempt grey hair, wearing a dirty trenchcoat over a wrinkled suit . The other was in his mid-twenties, looking the complete polar opposite of his companion, having short, neatly combed black hair and wearing a clean trenchcoat over a prestine looking suit.

"The twentieth ward, huh? Haven't been here since that incident with 'The Owl'." The older one said.

"I hope we can find that family soon." The younger one replied.

"Oh, we will. That's what we are here for."

Meanwhile, back at Anteiku...

"YOU IDIOT! THE ORDER WAS FOR CREAM AND NO SUGAR, NOT SUGAR AND NO CREAM!"

"Sorry..." Hide replied nervously to Touka. Touka lets out an exasperated sigh and goes to redo the order.

Hide lets out a sigh as well. _Why am I still doing here? I'm just fooling myself at this point. As hard as I try, I can't do anything right, and she's never going to like me._ Hide thinks to himself.

Kaneki goes to check on him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yoshimura comes up to them.

"Listen. If anyone comes in here with large luggage, like suitcases or other attaches, let me know discreetly. I'll explain eventally" He whispers.

Kaneki and Hide nod, puzzled at such a request. Yoshimura smiles and goes to check on some customers.

 _Watch out for anyone like that. Got it. Must be former customers who were blacklisted for rude behavior, or something._ Kaneki thinks.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a beautiful lady in her mid-thirties, with a cute brown haired girl who was about twelve following behind. They walk to the counter and the lady smiles at Kaneki and Hide, while the girl hides behind her mother, being shy.

"Oh, are you two new here?" The lady asks.

"Yes." Kaneki replied. "I'm Kaneki and he's Hide."

"Nice to meet you two." She says before noticing Rize.

"RIZE?! You're working here now, too?" She says, surprised.

Rize smiles.

"Yes. Yoshimura was kind enough to give me a job. How are you doing, Ryoko?"

"Just fine, thank you." Ryoko turns to her daughter.

"C'mon, Hinami. Say 'hello' to everyone."

Hinami slowly comes out of hiding behind her mother.

"Hello." She says meekly.

Touka looks over at the counter, and suddenly her demeanor changed from her usual angry self to one that was happy and sweet.

Hey! Ryoko and Hinami!" She says, walking over and giving them a hug. "Yoshimura's upstairs. I'll take you two there."

"Thank you." Ryoko replied.

Touka, Ryoko and Hinami head upstairs to see Yoshimura.

"What brings them here?" Kaneki asks.

"They're here to pick up a package." Rize replied.

"A package?"

"Meat. They're like you, at the moment. They can't hunt on their own."

Kaneki is surprised at that.

 _There are ghouls that can't hunt people?_ He thinks to himself.

Back on the streets of Tokyo, a ghoul is roaming an alley, hungry and desperate. He then sees a man carrying a briefcase walking into the alley, alone.

 _A scrawny, old man? Guess he'll have to do._ The ghoul thinks. He leaps at the old man. The old man turns and sees his attacker. He quickly opens his briefcase, and in a flash, the ghoul is cut into pieces.

"My, my, my. Like a moth flying into...whatever it was." The old man said.

The bleeding, and now dying ghoul, is shocked.

"Don't..tell me..you're...no way..." the ghoul says.

The old man pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and begins to read it out aloud.

"Ghoul countermeasures law article twelve, clause one: all subjects confirmed to have performed a kagune will be deemed as class one special precautionary targets, a.k.a. ghouls."

The ghoul has a fearful look in his eyes as the old man continues to read.

"Clause two: no individuals determined to be ghouls will recieve protection under the law."

With that, the old man delivers a final, fatal blow to the ghoul.

The old man's young companion finally arrives.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I recieved word from the Commission Of Counter Ghoul about a ghoul..." He stops speaking when he finally noticed the carnage on the ground.

"What happened here?" He asks.

"Some dumb ghoul tried to attack me."

"Of all the people he could've attacked..."

"Nothing more than an bug willingly getting stuck in a spider's web."

The young man nodded.

"He was an exceptionally foolish ghoul, wasn't he, Mr. Mado?"

"Indeed, Amon." The old man replied.

Above them on a roof, someone was watching.

"Well, let's go visit the twentieth ward branch office, first." Amon says.

Mado nods.

"Good idea. We do need to speak to the branch chief."

As they leave, Amon quickly looks up at the roof and sees nothing.

"What is it, Amon?"

"Nothing. Just felt like we were being watched."

Later at Anteiku, the phone rings and Yoshimura answers it. After a few moments, he hangs up and goes to talk to Kaneki.

"I think you should get a mask." He tells Kaneki.

"A mask?" Kaneki asks, puzzled.

"Yes. We all have one."

Yoshimura turns toward Rize.

"Rize, take him to see Uta tomorrow."

"Of course. Why do you think he needs one now?"

"I just got off the phone with Yomo. He said he saw two investigators in our ward. I want him to have one, just in case."

Rize is shocked at the news.

"Yes, sir."

Yoshimura nods and goes to lock up the shop for the night.

"What's this about?" Kaneki asks Rize.

"Protection. Ghouls will wear masks at times to hide their identity. If an investigator can match a ghoul's picture with a name, it will end badly for him or her."

Kaneki nods.

"I understand."

"Good. I hate for anything bad to happen to you, my love."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you, either."

They kiss.

"What time do you want to go there?" Kaneki asks.

"We'll catch the 4:30 P.M. subway at Shinjuku Station."

"Okay."

The next afternoon they take the subway. They exit and begin walking the city streets. They go down an alley, followed by a flight of stairs. Then they reach an entrance to a store. The sign read:

 _HYSY ArtMask Studio_

 _OPEN 13:00-21:00_

They knock on the door and enter.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Inside the art studio, Rize and Kaneki begin walking around the store. There were several masks hanging on the wall. Kaneki started to look at them as Rize went to the back.

"Uta! Are you here?" She asks.

As she continued to look around, Kaneki's attention was drawn to a drape covering something. _Must be an art piece._ He thinks to himself. Curosity gets the better of him and he pulls it off.

Kaneki lets out a scream, falls over backward and hits the ground. Rize runs back to check on him. Where the drape was sits a young man dressed in goth. Rize gives an annoyed look.

"What did you do to him, Uta?" She asks.

"Thought I'd scare him." Uta says with a slight smile. Kaneki starts to get up.

"Kaneki, this is Uta. He makes masks for ghouls."

"Nice to meet you." Kaneki replied with a nervous smile. _Piercings and tattoos? He's got quite a look. He's kind of scary._ He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, Uta comes up closer to Kaneki. A little too close for comfort for Kaneki. Uta looks at him with his red and black eyes intensely.

"So, you're the boy Yoshimura mentioned." Uta says, moving in more closely and sniffing. "Your scent is most unusual."

Kaneki is starting to feel more uncomfortable.

"Uta, you're scaring him." Rize says.

"Oh, sorry. So, you need a mask. Is that right, Kaneki?"

Kaneki nervously nods.

"Yes. We have to be a little cautious right now." Rize says.

"You have Investigators sniffing around, don't you? I heard Yomo saw some."

"Yes. Did Yoshimura tell you?"

"Yeah. The twentieth ward's been well behaved, so they've never paid much attention to it."

Rize frowns.

"Do you think it's because of me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it is. You were always a loose cannon with your binge eating. Yoshimura said you were trying to change, so I'll let it go at that. I hope he'll wear his mask after I make it, after all the trouble I went into making yours and you never wore it."

"Sorry. It was before my ephinany after the accident. I promise to wear it when I need to."

Uta nods.

"Alright, then. I'll hold you to that." Uta says as he walks to a chair. "Have a seat, Kaneki. I'll take your measurements."

Kaneki, still nervous, sits down.

"I need to know a few things. Are you allergic to things like rubber or metal?" Uta asks.

"No, I don't think so."

Uta takes out a measuring tape and starts measuring Kaneki's head.

"Do you want a full face mask or a half mask?"

"I-I'll leave it up to you."

"That eyepatch is cute. Is that, like, your thing?"

"Not really. My eye turns red when I get hungry whether I want it to or not. I only wear it when I go out."

Uta nods.

"Hmm. I think I understand. Eyepatch...okay. Okay." He says while drawing a quick sketch. "So, Rize's your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. I see you more as Touka's type. Why Rize, of all people?"

Kaneki looks over at Rize, who is looking at some of Uta's other artwork.

"It was the way she smiled when I first saw her. It made her look more beautiful to me than anyone I had ever seen. Also, we shared some common interests, like books."

"Well, as long as you are happy. But be careful, as I'm still not totally convinced she's changed."

Uta notices Rize coming towards them. He finishes measuring Kaneki's head.

"Okay. I got all your measurements. I'll send the mask to Antieku when it's done."

"Thank you." Kaneki says as he gets up.

Rize also thanks Uta, and they leave the studio. They make their way back to Antieku, and enter the shop.

"So, how did it go? Was Kaneki freaked out by Uta's apperance?" Touka asked.

"Honestly, I was. But he's not at all like he looked. The way he talked and everything, he was nice." Kaneki replied.

Above them on the second floor, Ryoko and Hinami are in one the guest rooms. Ryoko and Hinami are sitting on a couch, with Hinami lying her head on her mother's lap, fast asleep. Ryoko looks at a worn out mask. A sad smile forms on her face. Hinami's nose twitches as a familiar scent reaches it.

"D..Dad?" She says.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A few days later, Yoshimura has a talk with Kaneki.

"How is everything going, Kaneki?" He asks.

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good. Oh, by the way, Uta said the mask is coming along nicely. Said he's 'inspired'."

"Is that right?" Kaneki responded with a nervous smile.

"If you're wondering, Touka took the day off today. She has exams coming up. Which reminds me, I have a favor I'd like to ask you. Are you free tonight?"

"Sure. Do you need me to close up?"

Yoshimura shakes his head.

"No. I'd like you to go on a food run with one of our staff. I usually have Touka go, so I washoping you could go tonight."

Kaneki cringes at the thought of what that might imply.

"I-I can't kill any..."

"You won't be killing anybody." Yoshimura says reassuringly. Kaneki is still skeptical, but decides to help.

"Okay, if I don't have to hurt anyone."

Yoshimura smiles.

"Thank you. I'll go ahead and let Yomo know you're coming."

"Do you want me to go along, too?" Rize asks.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Rize. Thank you, though. I'm going to need you here."

'Of course."

Rize notices Kaneki looking concerned about tonight. She goes over to talk.

"Worried about tonight?" She asks.

"Yes. I wonder what Yoshimura means by a 'food run'."

"Basically, it means that you and Yomo will be going to an area where humans are known to commit suicide. Not many people know about it, because the people at Anteiku clean it up."

 _They choose to eat suicide victims?_ He thinks to himself.Kaneki felt relieved at that part. At least he won't have to kill. There was one more thing left that concerned him.

"So, what can you tell me about Yomo? I've heard his name here and there. What's he like?"

"He's bit of the quiet type. He doesn't say much. But when he does, you might want to listen. He's very smart with what's going on in the twentieth ward."

Kaneki nods.

"Okay. I wish I didn't worry so much."

"You're just being cautious. There's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine."

Rize gives Kaneki a quick kiss and goes to check on a customer.

Later that night, Kaneki leaves to go meet Yomo. After Rize helps close the shop, she heads to her room, and she hears noise coming from outside. She goes to check out the window, and sees Ryoko sneaking out. She opens her window, jumps out, and sneaks up behind Ryoko.

Ryoko turns around and is startled. Rize covers her mouth before she can yell.

"What do you think you are doing? It's too dangerous to go roaming about at this hour, especially with investigators snooping around!" Rize whispers.

"I know. But this is the only time I can go see my husband's grave."

"It's okay to see your husband's grave. The problem is that you're doing it alone! Those investigators would love nothing more than to kill any of us ghouls, especially you! Why do you want to visit his grave at this hour, anyway?"

Ryoko takes out the mask she was looking at days earlier from her purse and shows it to Rize.

"This was my husband's. I was going to go bury it in his grave tonight. I know I can't go on mourning him, and I need to move on. I need to to be strong for Hinami."

Rize sighs.

"Very well, but I'm going with you. Do you have your mask on you?"

Ryoko nods.

"Okay then. Put it on." Rize says as she takes out hers and puts it on. Ryoko takes out hers, puts it on, and they make their way to the cemetery. After arriving, they make their way to the grave.

Ryoko kneels down and starts digging into the dirt with her hands, tears streaming down her face. She takes her husband's mask, kisses it, and gently lays it down. She then covers it up. She kisses her hand, and touches where the mask is now buried. She then clasps her hands, whispers a small prayer, and gets up. She takes out a handkerchief from her purse and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye, my love." She says. She looks at Rize. "Okay, let's go."

Rize nods and they leave. As they make their way back towards Anteiku, a car pulls up beside them. the driver's side window lowers.

"Yomo! What a coincidence!" Ryoko says.

Yomo sighs.

"The both of you should know better than to walk around at this hour, especially you, Ryoko. It's dangerous. I'll take you both home. Please get in."

They enter the back and remove their masks. They then notice Kaneki in the front passenger's seat. Yomo starts to drive.

Down a dark alley, two figures look on.

"We should head back, too." One of them says.

The other nods, and they walk.

Back in the car, Rize leans forward and gives Kaneki a kiss.

"So, how did your first food run go?" She asks.

"Fine, I guess."

"If by fine you mean falling over a guardrail down a steep cliff." Yomo added.

Rize's eyes widen and she looks back at Kaneki.

"How did you not hurt yourself?" She asks, concerned.

"I have no idea," Kaneki responded.

"You may have subconconsciously used your kagune. You were very lucky this time. You need to learn how to control and use it properly." Yomo said.

Kaneki nods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yomo turns his attention back to Ryoko.

"Mrs. Fueguchi, please don't act this reckless anymore. Think of Hinami. If the-"

"There's no more need to worry. Rize already mentioned the same concerns. I've completed what I wanted to do."

Yomo gives a curt nod before turning his attention to Rize.

"As for you, why would you let her-"

"I was concerned for her safety. She was going to go regardless, so I went along in case she needed protection."

Kaneki gives a concerned look, but remains quiet. _It's obvious they're talking about investigators. But why would they be after Mrs. Fueguchi and Hinami?_ He thinks to himself.

Later, the two mysterious figures make their way to the twentieth ward branch office of the Commission of Counter Ghoul to make their report.

"So, tell us about number 723." Mado asks.

"Well sir, there han't been any sighting of her for quite some time. As we were about to call it a night, we noticed two individuals wearing masks. Thinking they were ghouls, we decided to trail them. They boarded a train and got off at the fifth station. They then went to what appeared to be a stone monument. After a dozen or so minutes, they proceded to travel on foot. They then entered what we believe to be an acquaintance's car and headed back where they came." One of them says.

Amon is visibly frustrated at this.

"YOU ABANDONED YOUR PRIMARY TARGET TO CHASE DOWN MASK WEARERS?! SHE COULD BE LONG GONE BY NOW!" He yells.

"Well, yes, but we thought they-"

"WHAT GOOD DOES IT DO US IF THEY'RE WEARING MASKS? WE NEED A FACE TO MATCH TO A NAME IF WE'RE TO RID THIS WORLD OF THOSE PARASITES!"

"Um-"

"DID YOU AT LEAST GET THE LICENSE PLATE NUMBER OF THE CAR?"

"No, we didn't."

Amon's face flushes red with anger at the stupidity of these two agents.

Mado decides a calmer voice is needed. He interupts the discussion.

"Pardon me. Could this stone monument actually be a grave?" He asks.

The other investigator reporting is repulsed at what is being suggested.

"Are you saying we should've dug up a grave? That's immoral!"

Amon has had enough.

"IMMORAL?! WE CAN'T CRUSH EVIL WITH MORALS! WE ARE JUSTICE! WE ARE MORALITY!"

With that, Amon storms out of the office.

"I believe that will be all, gentlemen." Mado says before getting up and leaving to catch up with Amon. He sees Amon pounding his fist on a wall in exasperation.

"Don't let this get to you. It's just a minor setback, nothing more." Mado says reassuringly.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just appalled by what's going on here. These investigators here lack a sense of duty!"

"Well, isn't that why we are here? Amon, you're the most dedicated investigator I've ever had the pleasure of working with. I have no doubt your passion for you work will inspire others to work as tirelessly as you one day. Now, go home and get some rest. We'll talk some more about this tomorrow."

"Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay. Good night, Amon." Mado says as he enters an elevator.

"Good night to you too, sir." Amon replied as the elevator doors shut.


End file.
